It is known to provide a vehicle seat, for example, an automotive seat having a reclining back. It is also known to provide a vehicle seat having a reclining back and an independently movable seat base. It is also known to provide a vehicle seat having a movable seat base that pivots to an upright position. It is also known to provide a vehicle seat that slides from one position to another position along tracks in the vehicle floor.
Notwithstanding the known devices, there remains a significant need to develop a vehicle seat having a seat base and seat back which is capable of pivoting to a flat position to act as a load floor for cargo storage. Further, there remains a need to provide a vehicle seat that includes a seat cushion that can rotate forward to a vertical position and a seat back to release and move forward to allow easy vehicle ingress/egress. Further, there remains a need to provide a vehicle seat having an indicator to notify a user of a predetermined condition of the seat base.
It is desirable to provide a vehicle seat that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present description.